


Farewell

by TimothyWithConner



Series: Tim was DEAD [1]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 18:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18707512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimothyWithConner/pseuds/TimothyWithConner
Summary: 当事情变得越来越不对劲，罗宾们不得不把Kon绑起来逼他说出Tim的下落





	Farewell

i.

Tim Drake一直是那个最令人放心的孩子，无论当没当上罗宾都是。

现在，身为红罗宾的他搬出了大宅，但依然支持着蝙蝠家族的所有工作——情报、信息、数据……他也在打击着罪犯，黑夜之中关于红罗宾的流言依然口口相传。在哥谭，他是最会收手的蒙面英雄，但所有人都知道最没办法骗过的人就是他。

但等到Cass从香港回来，问怎么好久没有见到过红罗宾了，大家才意识到这点。

 

Damian认为他出国了两周左右的时间，毕竟红罗宾管辖的区域有两周的时间没有人目击过他了；Jason说是一周前，因为Tim给他发的最后一条信息就来自一周前，他当时向红罗宾询问某个案件的线索；而Dick，身在布鲁德海文的他最不清楚Tim什么时候失踪的，他痛苦地捂着头努力回忆着，发觉自己最后一次见到他恐怕是复活节。

然而现在已经快到万圣节了。

 

Bruce沉默了，他刚刚调取了公司的记录，最新的是来自一周前Tim的视频会议。但的确，Tim已经半年没有出现在公司了。几乎所有事情都是他由网络完成的，甚至是从一开始他加入Wayne集团的时候他就习惯这么干了。

他们都没注意到这点，是吗？

 

Dick安慰他，如果最后的消息是一周前，那证明他失踪的时间还不算长。Tim，他可是Timothy Wayne是吧？他绝对能照顾好自己的。如果他真的落入了什么人的手里，他会找到方法告诉他们的，或者是他的朋友们——他还有很多朋友对吧？

事实上，自从Damian接管少年泰坦之后，Tim真的就几乎没留下什么痕迹了。Tim那一代的人几乎都各自分散，甚至聚在一起的时间也不算多。离开少年泰坦后，Tim也没有任何需要报道或者打卡的上班地点，他的安全屋四散在各个城市，甚至是国外。

他所有的联系方式也当然是无效的，即使Barbara的努力，他们也没怎么能从黑客天才的手里破解出任何信息。再经过了一周的努力之后，所有人将目光转移到有可能下手的死敌之中。

 

Bruce找到Ra’s的时候对方穿着一件如出一辙的绿色长袍，傲慢冷淡地瞥了他一眼：“真是不同寻常，侦探，什么风把你吹过来了。”

他的反应不对劲，就像是真的没料到Bruce会出现在这里一眼。Bruce咬着牙，但还是问道：“红罗宾在哪里？”

一瞬间，他看到刺客联盟的主人微微愣住了，很快，他弯起嘴角，脸上的皱纹皱在一起，双眼锐利地盯着Bruce，露出一个令人不寒而栗的冷笑：“你终于发现了？”

发现了？什么？Bruce几乎要怒吼着，但理智告诉他，他根本无法在Ra’s这里找到任何东西，任何都没有。但是，他却知道自己的儿子发生了什么。

 

讽刺。

当他拖着疲惫的身躯回到哥谭的时候，他所有的儿子都在蝙蝠洞里沉默着。Dick可能好几天没睡，红着眼睛快要发疯了。Jason也烦躁不安地倚在墙上，而Damian一言不发，只是默默看着自己的武士刀。

“我突然想不起来Tim和我做过什么任务了，Bruce！”

Dick尖叫着，Damian不得不捏紧他的肩膀安慰他。Dick说得没错，当这一天他们冷静下来，共同回忆的时候甚至想不起一个完整的和红罗宾在一起的任务。他们记得红罗宾，记得他皮革头罩与红色的罗宾服，但他们只能记起来琐碎的片段和零散的记忆。他记得很多次红罗宾突然就赶到他们身边，或者是通过网络支援他们。但他们记得不起来一个长一点的故事。甚至是在家族聚会里，他们也只能想起来匆匆经过的Tim，以及趴在咖啡机旁边的Tim。

而就在这时候，Jason突然开口说道：“等等，他不是有个男朋友吗？那个克隆人。”

对，他是有个男朋友的。在Stephanie之后，他应该是和那个半氪星人交往了。Dick还记得自己曾经去威胁过Conner，而现在他估计会知道Tim在哪。

 

ii.

“他很好。”

Conner的回答让所有人都意料不到，但很明显他知道Tim在哪——或者他有可能就和Tim在一起。

“他在哪，Conner？”Dick飞快地询问道，“为什么这么久了，他不回复我们任何信息？天哪，我们都快急死了……”

“如果他不想回复你们，那他就不会回。”Conner一反常态的冷漠语气让Dick噎住了，“总之，他很好。”然后Conner挂掉了电话。

Dick怒火万丈。

 

当他的儿子们计划着要绑架克隆人的时候，Bruce却没有说话。他不知道为什么有种很奇怪的感觉，感觉Tim实际上已经离开他们很久了。他依稀记得Tim站在他的身边对着他微笑的样子，依稀记得Tim穿着西装出现在Wayne大厦的场景，但那都像是一个幻梦，一个他大脑模拟出来的幻影。他突然想起来他第一次在Wayne庄园抓到Conner，是他刚刚归来的时候。那个时候的Conner泪流满面地站在走廊上，怔怔地瞪了他一眼。

他告诉自己没有必要插手Tim的感情纷争，他会处理好的。现在也一样，他和Conner的感情依然很好。但事实上，他可能漏掉了点什么。

 

Conner被关在红太阳室里捆得结结实实，他的面前站着三个罗宾，但他依然什么也没有说。

“Tim很好。”他重复着这句话，皱着眉头盯着所有人。

“无论你们之间在玩什么变态的游戏，”Jason恶狠狠地说，“我们需要见他。”

Conner却更恼火地瞪了回去：“不必了，他如果不想见你们，你们应该接受这点。”

“Conner，他是我的弟弟……”Dick哀求他道，“你是我的队友，你怎么能把他藏起来呢……”

“我没有把他藏起来，我也做不到，”Conner皱着眉说，“他选择不见你们。”

“我觉得是时候应该结束这幼稚的游戏，”Damian怒视着他说，“让Drake出来，一切都恢复正常。”

Conner冲着他们冷哼了一声，不再说任何话，也任由他们绑着自己。Jason气得举起拳头，被Dick拦住了。他们之间争吵着，而Damian厌烦地掏出武士刀。

 

这时候他们的通讯器同时振了起来，Dick兴奋地掏出来，而其他两个罗宾也点开了。然而霎时间，他们脸上刚刚出现的神采都消失了。

[我没事，放了Conner，还有我再也不会回来了，再见了，兄弟们——Tim Drake]

“操！”Jason恼火地揪住Conner的衣领，控制不住揍了他的脸一拳，“你们他妈在耍我！”

“Jay！”Dick拉住他，但自己也压抑不住胸口的怒火。他冷冷地盯着Conner，真的想要一个解释。

Conner咳了口血，抬起头从没这么怨恨地盯着他们。这时候，Damian冷冷地抬起头，转过身子准备离开了。“Damian？”Dick惊讶地叫住他。

“Drake说他要离开，这是他自己的选择。”Damian冷冷地瞥了身后的人，“我们都知道撼动不了他的决定，我不管这事了。”

“Damian！”Dick怒气冲冲地强行拉住了他，“你怎么能这么轻易相信？Tim是我们的家人，他没有理由……”

 

“他有！”

Conner的咆哮让他们都愣住了。

“你疯了？你别以为你和Tim在交往，就可以胡说……”Dick冲他生气地吼道。

“Damian，你一直因为他是罗宾想杀了他。”Conner的话让Damian挑起了眉毛：“-TT-”

“Jason，你也一直想杀了他，还叫他替代品。”Jason无可奈何地翻了个白眼：“为什么小红的男朋友比他还小心眼？”

Dick更加不满地瞪着Conner，实际上他自己也想上去揍他了：“我警告你，Conner Kent，不要妄议别人家里的事情，Tim他无论如何也不会……”

“还有你，”Conner幽幽地盯着他，“他崇拜你、信任你，你却在他最艰难的时候剥夺了他罗宾的位置，还抛弃了他。”

Dick讶异地瞪大了眼睛，他的嘴唇颤抖着，好像下一秒眼泪就要夺眶而出。这时候Jason抱紧了他的肩膀，让他勉强支撑在他的怀里：“我……”他看上去那么难过。

“克隆人，你他妈……”“不，等等！”

Dick拦住了Jason，即使现在他的双眼又湿润又阴郁，但他还是盯着Conner：“他真的是这么想的吗？Tim真的这么想的吗？”

Conner瞥了一眼他的样子，收敛了起愤怒也低下了头。现在所有人都看不到他的表情了，而他轻声说：“是的。”

 

Dick看上去心碎至极地踉踉跄跄走了出去，Jason愤怒地瞪了他一眼之后也走了出去。而Damian跟在他的身后，面无表情但双手已经在颤抖。Conner冷冷地目送着他们离开，但突然房门一转，又一个人进来了——是Bruce Wayne。

“Wayne先生，想必你已经听清楚了，你还想问什么吗？”Conner又竖起尖牙问着他，但Bruce只是一言不发，冷冷地盯着他，直到Conner疑惑他想要做些什么。

“我知道你就在这里，Tim。”Bruce面无表情地对着空气说道，Conner的目光怔住了，“抱歉，我把你一个人留下了。”

接着，在Conner震惊的注视下，Bruce割开了自己的手腕。

 

“操——Bruce Wayne就是个疯子——”

“Conner！快救他！我没办法摁住他的伤口！”

“我还需要时间恢复我的力量！操——”

 

iii.

Bruce睁开眼睛的时候自己的伤口已经被包扎好了，手背上吊着血袋。而Conner无可奈何地坐在他的身边，Tim站在另一边。

“我终于能看见你了，Tim。”Bruce虚弱地转过头。

“你什么时候猜到我是幽灵的？”Tim露出了一个微笑，还是一模一样温暖的笑容。

“我想起来了Conner在走廊上和我哭着咆哮说‘你为什么让Tim去死’，或许火星少女篡改了我的记忆，但我想她做得不够多。”

Tim俏皮地瞥了一眼Conner，Conner回了他一个悲伤的笑容：“抱歉，宝贝。那时候我刚复活，就发觉你——我真的很伤心。”

“你……是怎么死的？什么时候……？”Bruce试着去抓他的手，但扑了个空。

“我不记得了，”Tim轻声说道，“可能是Jason来找我的时候，也可能是Damian，也可能是在这之后我被谁捅了一刀，然后死在了小巷里……总之，我真的不记得了。”

Tim说这话的时候表情真的很温柔，Bruce眨了眨眼睛，一滴眼泪从眼角落了下来：“这是我最后一次见你吗？”

他疲惫地弯起嘴角，瞥了一眼Bruce的胳膊：“如果你能保证不再做这种伤害自己的事情，我会回来见你的，Bruce。”但他同时又笑了笑，“但我总不能永远保持16岁的模样吧，我已经很久没长个子了，”这时候Conner也露出微笑，而Tim又认真地说：“没关系，我会让Conner把我地板下的骨灰挖出来。Conner做得很干净，不会有人从池子里复活了。”他耸了耸肩，似乎在说一件与自己毫无关联的事情。

“然后我会永远陪着他的，放心吧Wayne先生。”Conner也笑着说。

“对，因为你也是一个不会变老的氪星人对吧。”

他的儿子还开心地笑着，还在和他的男朋友调情，还生机勃勃地谈天说地。

一切都依然这么美好，除了他已经死了这点。

 

iv.

Tim是对的，他的兄弟都是好孩子，都是真的关心他的人。但如果他的兄弟们知道自己真的从某种程度上害死了他，他们会愧疚一辈子的。圣诞节的时候Bruce来到了大宅，Dick已经努力振作了起来，而Jason花了更多的时间陪他。Damian虽然沉默不语，但明显他变得更加成熟冷静了。

他走到Tim的旧房间，回想着记忆中刚见到那个小男孩的模样——那样朝气蓬勃，那样胆量非凡。他为自己挣得了那个头衔，他就是罗宾。

当他听到门后面有细碎的声音，他自然知道是谁了。他轻轻推开门，看着Conner跪在地板上，捧着一个骨灰盒对着空气微笑着、说着话。他又看不见Tim了，但显然Conner能够一直看得见。或许把Tim交给他是一个好选择，他想。

这时候，Conner突然转过了头，双手好像与虚空中的手十指紧扣，冲着他露出一个微笑：“Wayne先生，”他的语气很欢快，但如果Bruce不知道这一切，一定认为Conner已经疯了，“Tim说他爱你们。”

 

Bruce跌跌撞撞地走出房间，再也控制不住自己的泪水。但这个时候一个人接住了他的身躯，轻轻拍着他的背。幸好，不是他任何一个儿子，是Alfred。

“你也早知道这件事情吗？”Bruce颤颤巍巍地转过头看着他。

“……当然，”Alfred双眼湿润地点了点头，“总需要有一个人喝两杯咖啡。”


End file.
